CSItalia: Pangaea City
by TheeLover
Summary: CSI AU FOR HETALIA The main CSI agency in Pangaea City is the agency of many bizarre people, but they also are the crime solvers of that town. With each person is each problem, and one problem leads to many problems. That's why the agency works together, and have done that for years
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE ONE

DEATH OF THE BLACK EAGLE

"So how's the issue with Freja going?" Matthew tried to avoid getting his pancakes stained in blood. Blood was no good syrup, and he managed to escape all the blood staining his lips. A victim died that day due to a shooting Gilbert was involved in, when he'd sent his partner home. The phone was hard to hold in between his ears, and the hospital bed and stuff hanging around Gilbert made it hard for him to hold his phone as well. "Not good. Today we had our fith argument this week, and it's not looking good. She's getting pretty tough to deal with, and I've accepted the offer of a transfer to the other office at the other side of town." Gilbert tried to sound cheery, but didn't really know what to think about leaving his partner. He knew it was no good that he'd been with her so long, and he knew it was time to stop. At home she was recovering the shot and many beatings she recieved the other day, and was enraged when she'd called Gilbert. She didn't think straight when she was enraged. "Sheesh that came out of nowhere Gil. You sure you'll like the new place you've been given?" The mouth filled with blood and pancakes made it hard to exactly make out what Matthew was saying, but it was clear enough to be a bit understandable. Marianne was seen walking down the hallway with some documents, and handed them to Matthew. "Arthur said you have to read all of these, pronto." Marianne was pretty much the secuding secretary of Arthur Kirkland, the boss of the entire company. "Oop gotta go Gilbert!" Laying the phone back on the desk, Matthew immediatly took the papers and began reading them. Gilbert laid back and sighed, when a nurse came in and told him he was free to go home. He shot up and left immediatly with the pain still in his shoulder, but someone was in front of the enterance when he came, a certain woman nervously holding a letter as if she would give it to somebody. Maybe Freja wanted to give it to him? When he came out, she smiled relieved and went up to him and handed him the envelope. "It'd be best if you opened it when you're settled at your new working station. It's going to make more sense if you open it when you're there." Was all she said before going in her car and driving away. He remembered. Tomorrow was the day he got transferred and would begin looking for a new house. He sighed and kept the letter in his jacket, unsure about actually wanting to read it.

Gilbert had finally gotten into his new job, it would be some days before he was completely settled in, but he managed. His new partner was weird though, as if something was off. Asta was her name, and she acted cheery, happy, and non-judgemental towards him, but it was like she didn't want to make descisions herself. And it felt weird and out of place. He just needed time to get used to not having an equally bossy partner on his side, that was what he thought. Their boss was also unusually kind and warm hearted, almost as if he couldn't get the team to do anything. The coroner was the most disturbing. The coroner took his job seriously, unlike Matthew who was flying around with guts looking for his phone lost in the corpse, and sassed the hell out of the murderers's sloppy work of a murder. It felt weird, but he shrugged it off. This job would leave him more oppertunities for different tasks, and friendships wouldn't get in the way this time. These people were too odd, he didn't want to be their close friends. He'd keep his old friends like Matthew and Arthur and people like that, he was unsure about if Freja even liked him anymore, and he was unsure if he still liked her. He had to keep his relations closed for a bit, for multiple reasons. And as the first day passed, it went pretty slowly as they usually do. Nothing happened, nobody got in any crime. Peachy. He went home as usual, his brother pestered him a bit, and he went to bed. It was hard falling asleep that night, but he managed.

At Freja's house all alone it wasn't exactly easy for her to comprehend either. Gilbert being the third partner who's left her made Arthur take the descision to not allow her a partner anytime soon. It would be fitting so she didn't cause any misbehaviour and trouble with more people forcing themselves to leave the force. She understood, but didn't get sleep that night. She hoped that this would sort itself out sometime soon, and let them all have some peace again. After all, that's what anybody forced to work with her deserved. She couldn't help but be sad to see another partner leaving her, but she couldn't say she didn't know he was considering it. She felt utter and completely useless, and with that bottle of wine by her side, she might've considered the biggest and best change she could ever think of. Quitting the CSI force. It was best for everybody. She'd do it in a few days, just to see if she could sort everything out. But that night she didn't sleep, not at all. She didn't know what do to, it felt unnatural. She always knew what to do, always. The house was lonely at night when the animals had all gone to bed, even her trustworthy pet rooster. Noticing her paper flower in the hair, she smiled at it and laid it in a special glass case she owned. It was precious, nobody was allowed to touch it except her. Nobody. The case was put in the drawer again, and she felt it was safe once again. Humming softly she tried sleeping the entire night without any prevail. Nothing happened at all.

The next day almost all of the CSI force was called out to some crime that had happened around the natural district of the city, the natural district was the place the home of Vincent and also Freja's home lied. A shooting. Freja wasn't allowed to come as she lacked experience from being partnerless once again, and had to stay at the office doing some paperwork. She had no idea what was going on there, and got worried a lot of the time. She had to focus though, she could manage the paperworks.

Gilbert was actually on an investigation with his old team as allies this time. He couldn't find Freja, but descided not to be bothered by that and instead just wanted to solve the case. Three victims had been found on the streets, two injured and one dead. A nineteen year old, Aput to be exact was the only concious one at the moment. Matthew was quickly called to the ambulance to help her get in and remain calm as the stress would be too much at that point. The other injured vitim was Mathias Køhler, twenty-five, brother of Asta, Aput, and Freja. And it was sad, oh so sad to see who was the dead victim from the shooting. Eleven year old brother of the victims, Magnus Køhler. Oh god Gilbert recognized him far too well, Freja was his mother-like figure. Taking care of her younger brother ever since the family's only parent passed away from disease. He was cheerful and loved his big sisters and brothers like if they were parents. Unbelievable he would be assaulted by a madman with a gun, but so it happened. As the kid it was most logical that he would be the fatally wounded and or dead, and in this scenario it was dead. Very saddening, but what broke Gilbert's heart is what he realized. This was his former partner's dead brother, dead little brother. One who she loved as if he was a son to her, because she was there to help raise him. And now that Gilbert pretty much had cut contact with her, she had to endure this herself. He shook his head, surely she's gotten a new partner right? The two can deal with it together, he had a new job. He couldn't focus on old relations now. Matthew finally came back to the scene and helped get the corpse of the poor kid back to the laboratory. Matthew was the one who had to tell Freja, you could see it on Matthew's shifting gazes at the different people. Gilbert actually felt sorry for his entire old team -except for Matthew of course- after seeing that, but he went on and his department had picked their part of the evidence. Driving the car was pretty boring as Asta wasn't too interesting like his old partner was, and then he suddenly just wanted to slam his head into the steering wheel, he promised himself not to remember Freja. He had a new partner now. It was just unfamiliar and distant to him. He was literally uncomfortable by having this new partner, and when they reached the main building, he instantly just went home. If he worked too much more today he'd think about Freja and feel so sorry for her, and he just needed to forget her. He clutched the letter and with a heavy sigh he opened it as well. It read the following. "Dear Gilbert. I understand your choices and I know I'm a pain, so this is not something I'll pretend I have a word in. If anybody else than you would have a word in the saying, it would be Ludwig. And it's entirely your choice, not anybody else's, and that especially counts me. I'm a burden and I've been too long, too long to be able to change the least bit. I've had three partners to get better in, three freakin' partners to be able to at least be a bit more reasonable with my partners; but no, instead I've wasted them on complaining about how I was right and shit. I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry for being useless and I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better partner, but your new one surely will fit you better than me. So I've taken the only good choice, and I have this to say if you're confused from what we are. We're just partners, were would be a much better word in this, but I still like you like when you where a partner of mine. There is a difference between being lovers and being partners. So let me learn you about how relations work, so you won't replace me in your life. Aquaintances can be with you without any issues. Friends can reason with each other at any time given. Partners will do everything for their other partner, even give away their own life. Lovers can do all that with a kiss and "I love you" that makes them inseperable. So far we've proven we are seperable, and not stable enough to be more, and I'm okay with that. Just as long as we stay these partners we used to be, at least mentally, we'll both be fine. But back to my choice I was saying to you..." He swallowed his breath as he turned the page, already visible to contain a full scentence of big black words, ended with a period. He turned paper. "I'm no detective anymore, you are." He instantly knew what that meant. She quit the CSI, and even claimed him to be more worthy of working there than she did. He'd thought this meant that he would forget about her right? Wrong. The damn letter made him think more and more about her, and he got so worried. In secrecy, he didn't want to lose their partnership either. Suddenly he got a phone call. "You're moved back to your old CSI agency alongside your partner. If you go to work, it's already prepared for you down there, so you can arrive already tomorrow. And you have a trial to attend when you get there." Yep, his boss was too soft. Actually, his former boss.

Freja was at the agency packing her office's items and documents as she would leave the building for the last time that day. It was hard to comprehend, but she had to. Putting the picture of Magnus in her bag hurt even more after what she was told; she of course had also made a giant rage trip as soon as she heard about it. Her youngest brother that saw her like as if she was his mom, died because she couldn't be there and warn them. It was her fault. Suddenly a lot of the detectives and cops came storming in through the door, including the two recently transferred there, Gilbert and of course Freja's own sister, Asta. Gilbert looked miserable, utterly horrible. She went over to him to ask what they said at the court, but instead just was overtrown by a clutching and strong hug, and he held tightly. The embrace was strong and she heard a few whimpers come from him, but after a while he did let go. He didn't even look in her direction as he handed her a piece of paper. The paper was the murderer's confirmed victims and kills. She read the page, but cringed when she saw Magnus's name at the top of the page. She almost felt so disgusted that she couldn't continue, and in sadness closed her eyes to take a few breaths. When she opened them again the bent the part about Magnus, and tore it off. She kept it for memories to remember him with, and to remember herself of the failure she was. Just for her to use when she got a new job somewhere else, and she had to tell herself to do it better. She put the paper in the bag, and cautiously read on. She was stunned when she saw the next name, standing in big dark letters. The man she hated with her guts, but her former partner was so close to him it was impossible to even dare get between the two. The name stood clear, and she had to read it a few more times to comprehend it. "Ludwig Beilschmidt" It read inside her head, and she went up to face her former partner, Gilbert still glaring at the ground. She knew he felt guilty now. Right when she was about to comfort him and tell it was going to get better, Arthur came in. Oblivious to what had happened, he didn't notice the sad Gilbert beside her. "It's time for you to go." He waved his hand in a motion signaling he wanted her out of the building. She nodded in sadness, and faced Gilbert one single time. "Hope Asta is a better partner." And with that she exited the building, one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE TWO

INVISIBLE IS GONE

Freja left the CSI three weeks ago now, and the agency slowly began to fade into it's normal condition of being a mix of randomness, and seriousness -AKA Pure Chaos-, while still maintaining it's original purpose. Finding out who's responsible for the deaths of the different victims that go into the building, or at least their corpses do. And what corspe of dismay that entered today. Yet again a shooting, related to the one three weeks ago, that killed poor Magnus Køhler, Freja's little brother. Although while still being related to her this crime, it was almost unimaginable what person was the corspe this time. Matthew looked at her once again, not sure when to inform Gilbert to enter. It was a shame, she was missing something. Something on her head, that usually showed people who she was. It wasn't there, even now she was this little corpse. Matthew sighed, and called Vincent to bring in Gilbert. Matthew wasn't afraid of his reaction, he just found it predictable and sad. It would be devestating to him, losing someone whom he was a close friend to. Vincent's footsteps were the last sounds to come for the next minutes. Drop dead silence. Matthew stared at her corspe, was it her fault? It couldn't be, but this time he wouldn't even comment on how badly the bullets were shot. For a person this close to his friend, the murderer could at least have done a better job at it, show a little respect for the woman in her last moments. But no, they had to be messy as usual, and that was a pity. He hated it, hated how the murderers never respected their victims, leaving the slightest message or poetic reasoning when they forced their victims to go away forever. He heard footsteps, and knew it was time. He put the cloth over her head again, just so Gilbert would have some time to find this out. Devistating, really. Click, clack, click, clack, and then there was a dutch and german man in the lab's enterance. Matthew was ready as usual, Vincent tensed a bit, and Gilbert was confused; though Gilbert would still know that this would be sad news, he was scared of what they'd tell him. The mad coroner lifted the white cloth carefully, as he didn't want to damage the corpse even more. She looked so different, but maybe it was the lighting of the room that made her facial structure look different. But here he saw her, so peacefully laying there in the middle of the table. Freja was killed by a mad man, like her brother was.

Gilbert couldn't handle the news and had a breakdown and in rage, he stormed out of the building and ran to the harbour immediately. It was a long run, but he didn't even know if it was. The more miserable a person was, the slower the time went. He could've run extremely fast without knowing it, but he didn't care at the time. She was dead, dead, dead. The word repeated itself in his head. "Dead" And it wouldn't stop. Dead, dead, dead, you name how many times it repeated. He sat by the harbour's edge and found destroyed bricks scattered all over the place. In another rage attack, he broke the bricks with his feet and threw them in the ocean. One after one, the throws got harder. The throws got harder, as the words got louder. "Dead, Dead, Dead" It wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Dead. She was dead. She was dead. "She is dead..." He finally caught his breath and managed to say the words himself. All by himself, that was how he was now. His breathing got progressively better and better, up until the point where he could actually speak normal and full scentences. Hard to comprehend, and hard to understand, that was what happened. How could she of everybody die? It didn't make sense. She didn't even have her flower in her hair, and that was the saddest part. Taking a deep breath, he finally managed to get home again. The house was empty after Ludwig's murder, and lonely. He lost two of the people that mattered the most to him. It was hard and he didn't understand. He just sat in a kitchen chair for a while, and didn't speak. He just stared at the table, thinking about too many things for him to be able to let out right at that moment. How come he felt like this when only people close to him died, but never when he saw the families of victims see what happened to their related ones? It was so confusing, but he couldn't stop thinking. It was harder and harder to see clearly, and he fully understood it was because he was getting tired. He didn't want to sleep, he'd get a nightmare; he was so sure that it would be a horrible night's sleep that night. But he was tired, and at last while still sitting in the chair, he fell asleep. No dream nor nightmare that night, just nothing. As he'd hoped, nothing came to him while he slept.

"It's time to get her archives." Marianne came into the lab of Matthew to announce that it was officially time to get Freja's archive-files. The closest family member would be the one to recieve these files, and Mathias was this closest family member. He didn't work at the CSI, but his brother Didrik, the night shift superviser, did however work and would bring the files to the dane. Gilbert and Vincent both went out to the archives, when suddenly Gilbert noticed a thing. "Wait. Hasn't Freja's archives been missing since her last partner left?" Vincent stopped up and thought for two seconds, not even sure which archives were which. But he stopped up and replied after a minute or two. "Yeah, they have. So why would we be getting them anyways?" Thinking more and more about Freja, Gilbert suddenly realized something. "And what's going on with her missing her flower? If the murder was all of a sudden, she would still have it on her head. The murder was in the middle of an afternoon, right?" The lean dutch cop stood for a while and thought. "To be more accurate, 16:56 PM" Gilbert thought for two seconds before coming with his statement. "So it's not possible she would've taken the flower off! And that's ten minutes after Asta went home from this building that day!" Suddenly they both remembered the feature of her facial structure looking different. Asta and Freja looked very much alike, though there were still things that made it possible for them to be told apart. "And Asta hasn't been to work since..." Suddenly a realization came to them as they thought of the exact same thing. In synch, they both said their theories. "The victim is Asta, not Freja!" Vincent stayed in the archives, lost in his thoughts, but Gilbert stormed outside to find the others waiting for him. "Did you get the ar-" Marianne was interrupted by Gilbert's loud shouting his theory out. "Asta is dead, not Freja!" He panted, the archives were big and there had been a long way out to the main room where they had gathered. "How are you so sure about that?" Didrik yelled from the other side of the room. Didrik had not been in the mood to be pissed off over theories today. Gilbert caught his breath and began explaining the theory.

The investigation at Freja's house began quickly, and was mostly a very progressive investigation as well. Looking at the surroundings, Gil got more and more hope for his theory to be proven true. He'd gotten that day and the next to collect enough evidence for the case to become something more than an abandoned one. And what he had to collect evidence for, was the theory of Asta being the victim instead of Freja. He was hanging on to the hope of that being the possibility, and even Matthew was a supporter of that theory. They both seemed optimistic and found relatively much evidence they could use to get the case going. It went into different categories such as, signs of struggle being too calmed down, the flower not being in it's case in Freja's desk while it wasn't on the corpse, and the hair on the corpse is extremely bright, and it's structure was completely wrong. Freja's hair was blonde roots and the rest of the hair would be brown, including the highlights. The corpse showed blonde highlights and brown roots, suspecting unprofessionally dyed hair, as while it was too straightened out and tamed to look anything like how Freja's hair's natural structure. Taking two minutes, Gilbert just had to realize he knew almost every detail of her hair, and that was pretty scary; even for him that was just creepy. Anyways, he went back to the investigation thinking about more points he could use so the case could be opened. He thought again, victim a tad taller than usually, and facial structure looking a tad different. God damn it, why did he have to waste time finding evidence that his theory was correct? Wasn't it already obvious from the first two clues? Pissed off, he went on with the search.

"Well don't waste our time. Let's see if this is a case there's hope for." Didrik sat in his chair. It was obvious he wasn't in the mood for any theories that might lead them no where, but both Matthew and Gilbert had confidence in that theory. They could back it up with many facts about the crime scene. The case was as good as re-opened. As Gilbert explained his many facts to the team, it was obvious they got more and more intrigued in the case and theory, even seemingly lightening up knowing Freja's possibly alive, but still saddened by the possibility of Asta being dead. As he continued on and on it seemingly tensed in the room making him more unsure of continuing, though that was a pathetic excuse. The glares got more uncomfortable than ever, maybe he was just tense himself too?A Anyways, Matthew had taken over the speaking, as he was the only one who never got nervous due to his, ahem, "little personality trait". As the points came across to the different people in the agency, they looked at each other in shock. So there was a chance. immediately everybody shouted and yelled for an DNA test, and as so there came one. Hours flew by with a tense office, quickly and sloppily doing their jobs, eating their lunches in one whole bite, it was obvious this had happened the first time ever. Of course the lab workers worked as normal as this was not that impressive to them, and the officers quickly stopped caring for it. As the hours had passed, the DNA test results on the hair of the victim had come in, and to their relief and dismay, it was truly Asta who had died. She had been a decoy for the death of Freja, meaning the real one is missing. Something went through Gilbert head, just screaming that that would be harsher news to take than if it had been Freja herself. It was an uncomfortable feeling, he just had it. It didn't feel pleasant, it just felt so bad.

Freja had woken up a long time ago, it was a cover-up that she was sleeping. Gathering energy because today she'd break out of that place she'd been held captive. At first she'd want the kidnapper's motive as to why they wanted exactly her and not somebody more useful to revealing info or something. Honestly she had no clue what they wanted her for. Her pet dwarf-rooster had been calm all along, managing to sneak out of her jacket the night before to find some seeds for himself. He was intelligent to say the least. The seat was harshly cut tree, she could feel it on the rough surface where she already got a few splinters. And then her kidnapper entered the room, as she had finally managed to get her rooster to shut up and calm down. He walked dangerously close to her as she tried to pretend to be asleep again. "You know..." his voice sounded calm, but she clearly knew what he wanted. "When you pretend to be asleep this much, I'm beginning to think you're begging to just..." and bam came the impact. The glass bottle had hit hard, at this point she'd normally had lunged at him, but the restrains were hard for her rooster to bite through. It would take some time. The blood from previous cuts were still on her forehead, and most noticable a large cut on her cheek. He hadn't taken extreme measures yet, she awaited when he would begin to stoop that low. "I suppose you have a question?" lifting her hair from her eyes, he looked at the burn Freja had gotten a long time ago. It was not going to go away, she knew that. Her own stupidity caused that. She wanted to shout at him so badly, she just had to, he did this to her and she was enraged. So the typical words in these situations were bursting out of her mouth, the ones with 'Why did you do this' and 'What do you want from me'. He knew these questions way too much for Freja to even be comfortable with. She knew who he was, that wasn't the issue, no the issue was this; she should've expected this from him. It pissed the brunette detective off to no extent, and she just wanted her ropes to break.

Gilbert was more and more concerned by the minute, the words about his partner missing just surged through him. His usual calm and laid back additude had vanished for no reason and he began wandering in circles in his own thoughts. As he thought more about it, he remembered the tracker her phone had. Hopefully she'd hidden it as good as she hides other things, or at least gotten her kidnapper to leave it alone. He quickly checked their scanner areas, seeing if he could find the ID of her phone on it's screen. It took some time, but he found it. He never felt like that before, what was it? Why was he so relieved, is it the fact it's his partner or that now he has a chance to save a life? He didn't want to waste any possibilities, but he'd probably be denied a car if he requested one from the official staff. Nah, he'd just take his own. And that's what he did. Rushing out of the building, the managed to get into his car with the coordinates as well. If he didn't find the phone, he could possibly gain clues to where she was. He was getting there.

Now everybody was panicking. Gilbert had gone missing too, for a day now. Nobody saw him anywhere after he left work the previous day. They thought they were cursed, while some still screamed it was a coinsidence and nothing to worry about. Arthur was incredibly frustrated and Marianne had been the one to volunteer to help him with his stress. Matthew was stuck in the lab with Vincent and Aput. They were all worried for both of them, and even wondered where they could be. Suddenly, Aput sprung up and burst into her research lab and came out with video footage of Gilbert leaving the station. "What's this going to help us? We know he left." Vincent stated and stared confused at the inuit woman. She shook her head. "Focus on the papers he's holding." She stated and as they did, they zoomed in and focused more and more on it. There was coordinates! He didn't vanish, those coordinates led out of the city's main area and almost completely out of town. Why he had them was obvious, he was looking for his partner. Stubborn doofus. It wasn't exactly dumb since none of the other team mates had decided to do so, but he should've asked for help! He was just so unreasonable sometimes! It got annoying quickly, but their discovery was told around the unit by snooping ears around the place, and of course it got to the boss himself. The english man had calmed down a bit knowing why his detective had disappeared, but he didn't turn happy. He became more enraged that the 'blastering idiot' would do such a thing. His ranting went on and on, and Marianne just instructed them to get out of there and search for Gilbert.

There wasn't much reasoning with the kidnapper, he just continuously came with the blows to the face. The bottles were hard and had already successfully made her bleed and fall unconscious once. She didn't want to be unconscious again, she wouldn't know how she'd wake up next time if she did; or if she'd wake up at all. He came to a stop when he pulled something out, a gun. She froze; so after all he really just did want her dead immediately. For the first time she was deadly afraid, but he seemed to not do anything instantly. He began speaking. "I suppose you want to know why I'm doing this. Remember me, your old partner? The one who left you after you couldn't save my family from a shooting." The memory flashed. Horrible for Freja and the mysterious man, she wanted nobody to know about it, but he continued to make her disgusted by it. "Even when I begged you, you didn't do good enough to get them all safe. You did sloppily and I despise that. Why else do you think I'd kill those close to you?" She looked away from the gun that was obviously pointing at her. She tried to ignore it, but she had a question on mind.

"Why Ludwig. Why hurt my partner's family when they have nothing to do with what I did?" Her voice was shaky, it was really close to being a teary one as well. She hated him with her guts, but Ludwig didn't deserve to be killed by that madman of a previous partner. He stood for a while before deciding to reply. "The selfish partner of yours brother? Because your partner had no saying in leaving you, his family had to die by your hands before he was allowed to leave. He selfishly thought he was allowed to. A pity, but that's what happens when you're not thinking about others than themselves." The ropes snapped, Koch had done his work good. That instant she had lunged at him, kicking his gun away, and continuously threw punches at him. Rage and more rage was what was filled. In her Danish language she kept yelling. "_You bastard! That's not selfish, that's caring about people and yourself!_" and so on. The Danish fell out of her mouth like as if it was just air and no words at all. At last she grabbed the bottle used to hurt her and threw it in the mad man's face. When he seemed down at last, she stood up and staggered to the exit of the building. Suddenly, an unexpected face had burst the door down, throwing her on the ground. Sitting up again, she looked at him. Gilbert had found her, and she was so happy to see him. She tried standing up once again but she kept slipping on her own, mixed with groans of pain and giggles of amusement from her inability to toughen up and stand on her two legs. Gilbert ran over and helped her up, where-after she was tackled with a big hug. He was just yelling out words about how horrible it was that I just disappeared and it seemed so out of character and everything. He was trying to cheer the mood of the room up, and it seemingly worked. Freja was the only one who seemed to be at the brink of tears, while Gilbert was just yelling at her for not telling him about the danger. "Freja! You have no idea how panicked everybody was! I was pretty calm if I say so myself, but seriously; don't you ever dare make me think you're dead ever again!" The words came out muffled, but clear enough for a few words to be made out. She made a motion that they should get out, and Gilbert offered helping her in her "weak and feminine rare moment", but she had ultimately denied as she wanted to come out as tought in people's eyes still. Gilbert never got her logic anyways.

Matthew was placed in the back seat of the car. He wasn't ever allowed to be in the front seat after what had happened last time he was allowed that position. Vincent hasn't gotten his wisdom tooth fixed properly from that time. Because seriously, who makes a waffle fight inside a car? Vincent didn't get Matthew's logic but nevertheless didn't deny there was an intimidating person in there, but the canadian was getting awfully much softer around the dutch man, and it made him wonder if there still was a man inside that blonde maniac? He wasn't sure. Aput was reading out directions to the dutch man, while Matthew was fiddling with his glasses in the back. Vincent sighed, this was not a favourite part of his job, but it had to be done. The greenlandic woman pointed a shallow driveway that would be easy to miss if no directions are given. He turned the car that instant and drove up the path.

Freja staggered around to the exit, and Gilbert lead the way. He denied having her go first, or even behind at first, but she ended up trailing behind though. The staggering bothered him to no extent, but suddenly Freja came to a halt all together. The German froze, as he looked at his partner, he saw what happened. A knife had rammed through the side of her torso, the knife came from the person previously sitting on the ground in a fetal postition. The figure was now on his knees with a knife in one hand, right behind the Danish brunette. It began to bleed as she collapsed onto the floor, clutching the side of her body in pain. The masculine figure began making his way towards Gilbert threatningly close, and the German instantly used his instincts and took his gun out. The silhouette managed to throw the gun out of the German man's hands, and now the two males stood eye to eye, one armed and the other bare-handed. As the attacker was about to strike, his leg was grabbed. He was out of focus and now looked down to see the struggling and shaking detective that had recently been stabbed down. She was glaring at her kidnapper. "You can hurt me as much as you want, but if you dare hurt him even more than you've already done, and you're fucking done." The voice was threatening and sharp, but she didn't seem intimidating before the gun was pulled out. To be more precise, that was the gun that had been thrown out of Gilbert's hands.

The mad man stood for a while and looked at the gun. He wasn't threatening anymore, he was just as pathetic as Freja had been while captured. The man was tackled by the German man he had forgotten completely about, and was in the end now the victim. At that moment, Gilbert turned to Freja who struggled to get up, and ran over to try and help her walk. Her hands had tightened their grip around her torso, and he was supporting her upper body so she could walk with a bit more ease. It didn't become an easy task for either of them, but he didn't really mind it. And in that moment, he saw the car drive in with three of his friends. Matthew, Aput, and Vincent. He was relieved to see them all, and he just had to apologize, but at the same time Freja needed to go to the hospital. As soon as they stepped out of the car, an ambulance had been called for, and the Dutch cop went in and took the kidnapper out, and cuffed him as well.

The ambulance came late, but at least it arrived so they could manage to get the Dane to the hospital in time. Back at the weird hideout of the person who'd been behind all of this the CSI employees stood and waited for some time. Gilbert looked at the others and finally stated his words. "It's time to go back. It's been a harsh few days"


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE THREE

DID I STUTTER

The aftermath of the past few days has finally passed, and everybody are slowly getting back to their own usual buisness. The two dorky detectives had finally gotten their partnership back on, and did what they did usually. It was good to see them back in action, and the lab Matthew worked in was as weird as usual. Aput's office wasn't too bad either, but again it never was; everything was basically just normal again. It was nice to see there being no drama for once in the lab, although it was a bit unsettling to see everybody so calm all of a sudden; maybe that was just Vincent himself. The tenth corpse accident including Matthew had recently happened, and it had been messy this time. Matthew had almost gotten himself, and the boss severely injured due to a failed corpse inspection. The Dutch man couldn't seem to calm down for some reason, and he just sat in his office by himself, taking a few peeks at some old pictures with the radio running. It was a weird song that came on by coincidence. It was one Vincent never heard before, but it ceratainly was catchy, and somehow it fit someone special in that agency.

_"Love is blindness_

_I don't want to see_

_Won't you wrap the night_

_Around me_

_Oh my heart_

_Love is blindness"_

The lyrics seemed familiar, but still so far off from anything he'd ever heard. They seemed to fit something, he couldn't put a finger on what, they just did. He didn't really look at the pictures anymore, he was too focused on the lyrics to actually pay attention to the pictures now. He realized for some reason they fit Matthew? Recently the coroner had become soft, love possibly? He wasn't quite sure, he was just sure Matthew was blinded by something, and to be honest Vincent may himself have a bit strong feelings for the Canadian. He wasn't sure if that was the case, but the coroner had become awfully soft, and the cop worried for his safety. Recently he felt as if the cop himself hadn't been there, the crazy coroner would have gotten himself killed. It was unsettling to say the least, and the agency had become very united once more after the whole kidnapping situation between Freja and her former partner whom had most likely snapped. He knew Gilbert had been panicked during the situation, the guy sure was protective of his partner. Of course the two detectives were like soulmates, and if anything happened they'd be there for each other. Vincent himself might not have known too much about the Dane, but he was incredibly impressed by how she managed much, though she was a bit of a cold human being. Getting off the topic, he went back to see where the song was now.

_"A little death_

_Without mourning_

_No call_

_And no warning_

_Baby...a dangerous idea_

_That almost makes sense"_

Huh. That was weird, he could've sworn it was still just at the beginning right before, had he dazed off? Anyways back to his issue with Matt, he had to figure out a way to get the coroner to become more tough again. He thought for a while and tried to make up theories that could tick off the Canadian's tough side. Maybe he could find something in his desk to help his inspiration. It wasn't too helpful as the desk was smeared in old stains of blood and guts, as well as a few pieces of cloth for some reason. But then he got an idea from a previous movie he'd watched a few days ago. It was about a cop going undercover and breaking into his sister's house, as he wanted to see if she could fend him off if he was disguised as a thief; he didn't quite remember the title of that movie, but it definetly ended with the cop finding out his sister hadn't been training and could only fend the robber off with her logic, and he immediatly sent her to training. It was a weird idea, but he'd manage. It was decided, that was what he was going to do. If Matthew could use his intelligence, intimidating persona, or just flat out strength, he'd have proven to the Dutch man that he could handle himself. Vincent stood up from his chair and stormed outside, he had to go home now to prepare for his plan tonight. There wasn't much to do in the agency either, there hadn't arrived a case for them, and there wasn't any pending cases. For the first time in long time it was extremely quiet, and that's what worried the cop so much. He knew something big would arrive, "silence before storm" after all. He had to prepare Matthew for whatever it was. The cop had suddenly noticed he'd knocked down the German detective by accident, the brunette partner didn't seem too happy about that. Muttering a quick apology to Gilbert, he proceeded with his day and rushed to his car to prepare everything at home.

Everything went by pretty silent for the rest of the night at the Canadian's house, there wasn't too much bustle. Matthew looked around for a while, but just slumped down and enjoyed a nice drink in the middle of the night. Awkward sight with all the blood everywhere, so he assumed he once again had to go through spring cleaning, with a bath for himself as well. It was pretty quiet seeing he lived in the middle of the town, and it was usually crowded with cars at this time. Maybe people just didn't drive in this part of town this time at night after all? He was a bit confused. He saw one little car pass by, but that was pretty much it. Weird. Anyways, the Canadian walked around for a while, casually taking a peek at a few of his items once in a while. Suddenly a door was opened, and there stood a thief inside the room. "What now?" Matthew asked the thief. The robber seemed confused and tried to stand threateningly close to the coroner, but he didn't flinch the least bit. The canadian could just stare the intruder in the eyes without shaking the least bit. The robber tried to signal to Matthew that he wanted to steal the items, only to recieve a disapproving stare from the coroner. "Don't do that. Do you want some coffee, because if not then what are you doing here?" The thief was getting fed up Matthew, and pointed at the items as if he literally tried to spell out what a thief did.

Vincent was tired at that point in his plan, as he got really fed up with Matthew for one reason, if the coroner didn't know he was in danger, would he really be able to protect himself? He worried but tried to hide that facade as he kept playing the role of the thief. Suddenly, the Dutch man got an idea. Didn't Matthew care extremely much for the tulips he had been given recently? As a matter of fact, he did! Vincent made his was towards the flowers, but the instant Vincent tried to touch them, his hands were forcefully held behind his back, as the coroner whispered in a menacing voice. "Don't touch that bouquet. It's from a friend of mine, and it's the only thing I've managed to keep clean from blood stains in this entire house. Breaking into people's houses is very rude, don't you think? The least you can do is do what I say for the rest of your visit." The way Matthew had managed to keep the tone was incredible, so the Canadian would challenge a person if they attacked something he loves? That's nice to know. Now to try and get the Canadian to chase him out of the building. Suddenly the coroner sighed deeply. "Wouldn't you of all people know that, Vincent? What are you even doing in here?" Crap.

Matthew had known who it was for a long time, because seriously, which other robber has hair that looks like it was spikes possessed by Satan himself and a long ass scarf? It was those things that made Vincent so adorable in his eyes. "Have a seat." He instructed the Dutch, as well as sitting down himself. Vincent sighed and sat down, he though his disguise could at least have made Matthew believe he was Mathias or something. But nope, he had to look like himself. Damn scarf. The canadian waited for the other person to sit down, and after a while he finally did. "Didn't think you could fool me, did you?" The coroner's voice cut through the silence, and the Dutch man didn't even look up at him. "Actually, yes I did." Matthew chuckled a bit before returning to the conversation. "A bit silly to do that, eh?" Vincent looked at the coroner with half-shame and half-amusement in his eyes. "Yep." The Dutch man muttered. The Canadian hesitated with his words, but at last they came out. "Your sillyness is why I love you so much." The Dutch was baffled. Really? Loved? He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, but if so, Vincent did actually truly love him back. Maybe he didn't hear wrong and decided to retaliate. "And your crazy logic is why I love you."

"And that's pretty much how me and Vincent became boyfriends." Matthew faced Gilbert with his cup of coffee and just had that casual conversation. The detective laughed a bit as he usually did, and mouthed something that looked like "god damn it Matthew". "So what about you and Fre-" The coroner was quickly cut off by the albino, who just had a menacing smile while disapprovingly saying "No" and holding a hand on the Canadian's mouth. The coroner really found this idiot interesting. Why wouldn't those idiotic detectives just stop being so dorky?


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE FOUR

AWAKE TWO AND FOUR-HALVES

"You know, it is a posibility!" The Finnish woman's voice sounded loud and clear throughout the room, causing the German man never ending torment. Why did Ludwig's twin have to be busy today, why couldn't Maximillian just take care of his BFF woman over here. Oh yeah, Aino and Max had gotten close. Ever since they found out how hard Ludwig's death had been on both of them, Aino had begun hanging out with Max, when he wasn't busy at the library. "Ja, and you and freaking Max have a possibility too!" Gilbert was frustrated. The damn Finnish singer wouldn't leave him alone that day, only because of the stupid rumor that he was intimate with a special somebody. He heard a teasing chuckle, before being slipped a note. It read-"I already AM a thing with Max..."- What else did it say? He continued-"PS: You and Freja should TOTALLY FU-" 'Nope, not doing this. I'm not cool with this right now' he briefly thought before crumbling the paper and throwing it away. He sat for a while before suddenly realizing something. 'Oh shit, my brother's getting some and I still can't pass first base with a woman everybody think I'm dating?' he paused. 'What the hell, am I supposed to be ashamed or feel sucessful...' shrugging, he just walked away again.

"Freja, this isn't going to make you look any cooler, just get some sleep for God's sake..." Here we go again, Didrik was all up on the detectives again. 'What a freaking night shift supervisor he is... I mean come on, he's the only person who hasn't called me awesome yet!' Gilbert was shifting gazes between his partner, and the Faroese man. After some arguing, the Vendelbo turned to the albino and sat in front of him. "Woah man, Freja. You look like you had the least awesome night ever!" Freja glared at him directly. "Don't use 'awesome' around me, you know I dislike being called that." He got confused. "But I didn't call you... Anyways, what's Didick going on about there?" 'Didick; classic Gilbert! Best remark as usual!' he pridefully though to himself. Weird as it's just a name. "Meh, nothin' too big. I just didn't sleep last night..." The brunette sighed and slumped in her seat. The bags under her eyes weren't exactly hard to notice, but it did require actually having to sit directly in front of her. God damn it, his best friends always had to be the problematic ones. The case they were working on must've taken it's toll on the woman. He understood why though, it was a shooting case. The victims were two young men, only about in their early twenties, one of them had been stabbed before being shot. Ever since Freja had lost her own little brother, she'd been insecure around guns and shootings of all kinds. It's not like Gilbert didn't understand why, he just got a bit sad thinking about what big an effect this has on the woman he calls his partner.

The next day, Freja had seemed to be more happy than usual. That was already unsettling in Gilbert's eyes, but he continued with the work he'd been given. He poured some citric acid on the dagger that had been used to stab one of the men. Before he could see the results of the acid on the blade, he noticed Freja had entered the room. He sighed and went over to her, she didn't look too well. Her eyes were baggy, she was panting, sweating and looked incredibly red. Before he could ask what was going on, she pointed at her right arm. It was bleeding with a big stab wound that had just managed to get bandaged up, and at the wrists there was red marks, as if they'd been tied. "Assault... I was investigating the scene when suddenly a guy came up with a knife and stabbed me, after that he tied me to some pipes. I called Vincent to go chase him, and wasted two hours trying to get out of a ziptie, tied to those god damn pipes. After that I had to run back all the way to the agency, because OF COURSE I didn't bring my motorbike" the Vendelbo explained her situation, and the German listened carefully and worried. It felt weird to be worried about somebody in his own opinion, but he couldn't help it. He's no superhuman, and neither is she. "Shouldn't we get you to the hospital?" Gilbert's voice shot through the silence that had occurred, but Freja shrugged it off. "Nope! Already taken care of!" He didn't quite feel calm about it, but if his partner felt alright, she must've been alright.

The third day, Freja was all out just acting weird. She was running around calling her rooster a peacock, and claiming she'd only been awake "two and four-halves" hours, whatever that meant. He'd given up at that point and was currently complaining about it to the much younger than him, night shift supervisor. Didrik was wide awake and listened to the German's confusion just because of the fact that he currently had some of the evidence for the case they were working on being processed and investigated by the people working in the lab departments. Suddenly the young Faroese man stopped the German in the middle of his scentence. "What did she say again?" The German repeated his words. "She claimed to be awake "two and four-halves" hours. Is that some of code language?" Didrik pondered for a bit before coming to the conclusion he'd been waiting for, for about two minutes now. "Kind of. What she's saying is an _incredibly_ confusing version of Danish numbers. If you knew Danish and listened closely, you could make out that she's saying that she's been awake for seventy two hours. AKA, Three whole days." Gilbert stood bewildered. Had the case really been so hard on her that it had kept her awake for three whole days? Apparently it seemed so. He thanked Didrik for the information and went on his way to find Freja. He had to get her home so she could sleep. He found her in her office, slumping over a cup of coffee; she was staring bewildered at it, as if it was some sort of foregin object she'd never seen before. "Why is there a cup of gravy- Hey!" The detective exclaimed at the albino lifted her up and exited the building in complete silence. He didn't have time to argue today.

"Now you lay down here and fall asleep this instant, Freja." Gilbert had placed Freja on her bed, suspecting he might've intruded too much right there. He didn't get why he suddenly cared so much, but he did. She sat there for a while and just stared at him before trying to stand up again. "I appreciate the help, Gilbuenos. But I can handle this myself" God damn it, she sounded drunk. That apparently happened when being awake for three days straight? He wasn't too sure, but he pushed the woman back to the bed. "Nein, you're going to sleep this instant." He was getting really tired over there with having to tell a 28 year old woman to go to bed, what the hell. As she continuosly tried to get off the bed, he shoved her back in, telling her to go to sleep. At last, the Danish woman became infuriated. "Why do you decide whether I sleep or not?!" The words burst out of her like a big storm, and without any hesitation to think about what to reply without pissing her off, Gilbert shouted his reply while trying to keep the woman seated. "God damn it, Freja! It's because I care about you! You of all people should know how much I love you!" Suddenly, he realized what he'd done. His eyes widened in embarassment, did he really mean that? He could admit he admired his partner, she had intrigued him a lot, and she didn't really seem that bad? Who was he kidding, he was in fucking love with his partner. Or, possibly former partner now. Because come on, he just spilled that out like some weird freak, he'd most likely scared her away now. He noticed his grip had loosened, and he tried to tighten it again, despite his awkwardly reddish face that tried to keep a stern expression. "And you thought it was the case that kept me awake..." She muttered.

"So let me get this straight..." Gilbert sat on the edge of the bed, while Freja was driking some sort of tea. "This case wasn't keeping you awake at all... In reality, it was a stupid dream that embarassed you?" His tone was not impressed at all. In fact, it was quite bothered. Seriously, a dream about them being intimate had been keeping her awake? Well, it did explain the unnecessary happiness that she'd been experiencing. "Don't go blabberin' around about it, I'm embarassed enough as it is..." She mumbled in between the sips of the tea, clearly flustered to have her emotions towards her detective partner revealed. Actually, if he had to say the truth... "Don't worry, I feel the same way towards you..."

"Seriously?! Again you two are occupying space in the hallways, acting all dorky. Why don't you just get together already?" The coroner had about enough of their shenanigans, and was just flooding with remarks about how they should be together and shit. That had been going on for fifteen minutes now. Gilbert and Freja looked at eachother briefly before the Vendelbo nudging her head to the side, wanting the albino to have a go to explain the coroner their situation. "Don't worry, Matt! Since I'm so awesome, I already took care of that!" He yelled to the Canadian, before putting his arm around his new girlfriend; they walked out of the room while laughing and smiling together, showing how happy they both were now. Matthew couldn't help but crack a smile, and nudge to his own boyfriend. "See? Mission accomplished, as always." The coroner said with a smug grin. He recieved a chuckle from the cop. "As if I ever doubted your logic." The cop muttered softly while taking the Canadian's hand and walking out of the room as well, to get the lunch he now had been waiting to eat for an hour now.


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE FIVE

TULIPS FALLING DOWN THE ROOFTOPS

The agency was very busy that very day, it was Vincent's birthday. Vincent is one of the most respected and loyal people that work with the CSI agency, and everybody knows exactly why he was such a talented man at his job. In the building, the coroner Matthew Williams was having issues putting the birthday cake together. He was trying to get the topping to balance alongside the millions of decorative flowers he had put onto the thing. No matter what it always seemed to fail; actually it failed so bad that even the boss of the agency, Arthur Kirkland asked the Canadian to wake up and re-do the entire thing. He was getting frustrated and was about to launch the entire cake into the air and just stuff it with lungs and shit, when his Finnish friend had arrived through the door. Aino was exited as usual for one of these kinds of events, and rushed over to the Canadian's failed cake. "Woah Matthew dude, that looks like something I'd cook while drunk off five vodka's. Need some help?" Ah yes, the sass from the Finnish woman was always something that could both annoy and cheer him up at the same time. But at that moment he just shook his head. "For God's sake Aino, no. You can't make food even look like something that isn't donkey manure!" Payback was Matthew's own sass he could use against the Finn but he knew that one of them had to make the cake, or else everything would be ruined. Suddenly the boss himself, Arthur Kirkland came into the room with two people. Freja, and her big brother Mathias Køhler. "These two are baking the cake since you don't know how to bloody do it right, Matthew. Now get out and find a surprise for Vincent!" Arthur's sharp voice sounded as he pushed both the singer and the coroner out in the corridor, leaving them to think of a solution. "I'll make a giant card with Max, dude! See ya sucker!" Aino said loudly before rushing out into main enterance of the building where she would meet her date to do their activity. The Canadian was left to think before he thought of his Greenlandic friend, Aput. He quickly decided yes for that choice and ran out to find her where she usually hid, in her own lab; she was most likely going to be messing around with the computer programs.

The Canadian and the Greenlandic were now sitting in her lab, thinking of possibilities for what they could do to please the Dutch cop. Time was running out, and they needed a project that didn't take too long to do. Matthew glanced at the clock sitting on the blank wall. It showed "16:26". _'Crap' _he abruptly thought, there was only thirty six minutes till they had to show up with their gift. "Any ideas, Aput?" He quietly muttered, breaking the silence as the inuit seemed to be completely blank. _'What a shocker'_ his thoughts raced again, he had to think. This couldn't be true, was the Canadian actually not going to have a present for his own boyfriend? Wow, he couldn't even believe himself. He tried looking at Aput once more, but she was as blank as before. He sighed in frustration before slumping into his chair, whilst spinning it around a few times. Aput's voice suddenly sounded from the other side of the chair. "Doesn't he like tulips or something like that?" Matthew froze, _'of course! Tulips!'_ his mind almost cheered out of pure joy. Tulips! He was sure to beat Aino at a present now! Well, that would be if he knew what to do with the tulip idea. Maybe a simple bouqet would be the best choice here. He had to remember the flower language Vincent had taught him. _'It was red for unrequited? No, that was white. Shit, give me two seconds... Yes! I have it now, red and purple tulips! Hold them normally too Matt, or he'll think they're not for him!'_ he carefully thought about how to execute this plan of his. Aput clearly knew she wasn't getting anywhere that day and told Matthew to just buy the flowers, and that she'd manage. It's not like the brit was going to yell at _her _anyways. Boom, confidence in this Aput girl. Matthew rushed out of the room and went on his way to the flower store, remembering it to be held normally and red and purple tulips only!

"Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiit!" Freja's voice sounded as she maniacly tried to fiddle around with the ingredients, all while her big brother Mathias chuckled and told her to just relax and take it slowly. Gilbert stood in the doorway with nothing to do as he had been told to help the two Danes bring the cake to Vincent, although the process was humorous. He couldn't help but grow a large grin and chuckle as well, while looking at the siblings fail to side with eachother on who would do what. "Oi, if you're not too busy chuckling your ass off, then could you help me with this flower-thing?" He heard the brunette call him, and he responded with just a simple nod before going over to his partner to take the flower she had. She noticed there was still dough and sugar on her hands, followed by her signing that she'd go out to the bathroom since all the sinks in the room were being used. As he saw his girlfriend exist the room, he noticed her brother growing a big smile at him, a very suspicious smile. "Well then. I'm happy to see you two get along so well!" the Dane's tone wasn't too promising, and it sent an unsure feeling down the German's spine. Gilbert was sure that Mathias didn't trust him the slightest, those Danes were overprotective anyways, and it was pretty damn obvious given that the Dane was pretty much glaring at him with that terrifying gaze he usually had at the moments where a person had really pissed him off. "I hope..." He turned his head away as he tried to not seem threatening and more of a passive man in this situation, but it didn't help. "I hope you two don't get into any FIGHTS or anything, right?" the Dane's voice had a sharp almost hissy like tone to it, and was incredibly fierce at that moment. Before he had time to respond, the Vendelbo re-entered the room and handed her flower over to Gilbert. The German smiled as the Danish brother made it clear that he had no further buisness in the room, and left with the flower in his hands. He remembered making that thing, adorable how she's kept it for so long.

Matthew ran quickly from the flower store back to the agency, remembering only red and purple tulips. It wasn't too long, ironically, but he still rushed as fast as he could to get back to the agency, in time for the surprise party. Maybe he'd run past Didrik in the hallway while he was yelling at his big brother for being clumsy with the cake, or he'd run past Max and Aino with whatever _lame_ idea they had. Maybe even Arthur? Well, that would be if the boss wasn't too busy yelling his god damn face off at people for not doing stuff right. Jesus Christ, that dude was like a CSI version of Gordon Ramsey! Actually, that was exactly who he was! Anyways, the coroner had to focus on getting there in time again, no time to worry about small stuff such as who he'd meet in the hallways. As he reached the main hall, where the most of the people were, he bumped into Gilbert who seemed to hold a flower of his own. Well, there wasn't much between the two men as the German ran away instantly, without even noticing that Matthew now had the flower he was holding. _'What a dork'_ his thoughts ran as he gazed at the flower Freja usually wore herself. Of course he'd return it to the albino, but he'd have to wait for the right moment to do so. Speaking about the moment, Vincent entered the room quietly, as he then was overthrown with celebration and congratulations. The smile on the Dutch man was overwhealmingly cute in Matthew's opinion, and then he went over to his boyfriend, slowly. _'Alright Matthew, remember. Hold them normally, the guy understands flower ettiquette' _he slowly got more nervous about screwing his chance up. As he gave the flowers, he got a quick thanks from the Dutch man before he once again was sucked up by the crowd. Suddenly the coroner noticed something hanging onto the flower, a note? It seemed important, maybe that's why Gilbert was in a hurry. Now that Matthew thought about it, didn't Gilbert run in the direction of Arthur's office? He wasted no time, and began reading the note as quickly as possible.

_"Welcome, Pangaea City CSI. We've been awaiting you for a while now, and we guess it's time to reveal now that it is no longer safe where you stand. We will soon have control over this entire city, and we do not tolerate you people's __pathetic__ excuses of 'justice' and 'safety'. This is our -no- my show now, and you are going to be kicked out of it very, very, __**very**__ soon._

_M4F14"_

Matthew froze, he knew what those numbers meant directly. 'Mafia'. Someone was targeting them, and suddenly he noticed someone behind him. The Finnish woman, Aino. She had read along after she had noticed the Canadian freezing up in the middle of the crowd, and she was frowning with a hint of panic on her face. "Son of a bitch"


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODE SIX

CAVED IN

"Where did you get that?" the Finnish woman's voice sounded like nothing in comparison to the laughter and joy running around the Dutch man's companions, who were all celebrating his birthday. "I don't know. Gilbert had it, but he bumped into me and left this note with me, and then I read it." still shaken by that letter's chilling layout and premise, Matthew tried to explain as calmly as he could around the slowly tensing atmosphere around him and Aino. Her expression was pure distress as she wouldn't look at the coroner, but rather at the letter in his hand. She quickly snatched it and called for everybody's attention. While it took some time for everybody to be looking at her, they did listen very well and clearly. All of the people, including Didrik, Arthur, Matthew, Marianne, Aput, and even Vincent himself. She knew she had them hooked at that exact moment. Loud and clearly she said out loud what she had on mind. "I'm afraid the party is cut short, this thing just arrived." the murmuring slowly began increasing as the agency all began asking the same questions. She continued, "You'll all be required to listen carefully to me right now, as I'll explain afterwards what's going on here, alright?". Hearing the signature 'yeah' and 'aight's she proceeded onwards to read the letter she held. And boy it was painfull to go through that again, and she saw it was obvious the atmosphere in general was tensing up. After a minute's silence from the letter's shocking content, the entire room began it's outbursts of anger and confusion, with hints of nervous stuttering that was dancing across the room. Aino had to calm them all down so she could explain, and the coroner joined in on that task.

"It took some time, but finally we're ready to do this." Freja had just entered the room, and didn't even get to set her hair up, so it was flying mostly everywhere, making her have to set the hair on her way to see what it was Gilbert had chased her out there for. Aino's voice was loud and clear as it had been when she began reading the letter at first, and after that whole outburst the Vendelbo had heard from the kitchen, she rushed out to see what was the issue, also making her already loose hairband fall off. "Gil, what the hell's goin' on out here?!" continuosly being shoved in between people didn't exactly make the experience fun for her, and it was obvious that Gilbert himself didn't have a 'awesome' time either, being pushed and shoved in between millions of murmuring people. Almost losing eyesight of her boyfriend, she quickly felt his arm grab her and drag her out of the crowd, well almost. He was struggling a lot with it, so she kind of had to do the rest herself. Pushing their way towards more friendly faces, Freja was about to ask once again before being interrupted by the albino. "Issues with some mafia of sorts, but it's not our problem right now. We have a case in the mountains, and we're the only people available at the time to do this task. And to answer your question in a more suitable manner, we're being targeted, but we're not sure whether it's real or not. Aino suspects it's real due to her past issue with some ass in the mafia who she was dating." his tone was straight-out-forward, and she appreciated that. Wait, did he say mountains? Freja suddenly froze, _mountains?_ What about mountains had to include her? Nevertheless she tried hard to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. That stupid height phobia was getting to her. But she had to continue on calmly if she wanted to remain her strong self, the issue was that it was slowly fading. She thought that if they got it over with instantly, they might be able to manage without panic, right? She wished.

"Well, this is it." Gilbert mumbled under his thick climbing-gear, at the snowy bottom of the mountains. Freja stood shaking, both due to the cold and her incredible fear. She hestitated to continue on, leading her partner to already start ascending the tall mountain. She heard him call for her, and she replied with a shaky voice. "Freja, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid!" '_shit_'. "No! I just, I'm a bit out of shape! I'll b-be fi-ine!". That was a lie, she was freaking terrified that moment, more like panicking. Something always made it feel like it was ironic that she'd be afraid of heights, but nevertheless that didn't change the situation. She tried humming, but to no avail, she was still terrified, but the moment she realized that she was falling behind and that the humiliation of being scared would be worse than facing her fears, she rushed on to the mountains. Swallowing her breath, she quickly ascended the snowy surface.

What seemed like ages after she began to ascend the surface of the lean mountain, she had finally calmed a bit down, but she was still panicking. _'Oh my GOD, I'm going to die up here! I should climb down, I'm getting dizzy and sick' _her thoughts raged on and on with the nauseous feeling in her stomach, and the terror running through her mind. She really wanted to scream, but she feared how much of a coward she'd be seen as if she backed down. '_At least it can only go better from here, right?'_ her hope of optimism faded with every single inch she climbed, with a heavy breathing and panic rushing through her mind. She began believing more and more that she was indeed going to be killed up there. "You're pretty silent Freja, it's ruining my mood." Of course her partner had to come in at that moment with his "major" issues, when in reality his pride was just enlarging. "Y-yeah, sorry. I d-don't r-eally h-have an-ything t' say" keeping her voice in a straight tone was difficult as the shaky words came out obvious. 'Y_ou asshole, you don't care about my issues do you?!' _she wanted to yell, but she wouldn't be able to tell her phobia clear enough, so she just sighed and moved on with shaky movements. "Freja, you're shaking like hell, it's making it hard for me to concentrate." but again, she did know his pride issues lead him to have a different way of showing he cared for people, but that didn't mean she felt it was fair that he never showed he cared about other people. Well for Ludwig that had been a different manner, he did care a bit for Ludwig, and Max too. Max and Ludwig were the people he always showed he cared about. Her fear was getting to her head as she was literally on the brink of tears from the pure agony she felt in her head. She was getting too dizzy and it felt like she was ready to pass out any moment, but she forced herself to keep going.

_"Freja"_ no, whatever voice was calling her, she wasn't going to listen to it. _"Freja somethings wrong." _of course something was wrong, she didn't feel right and she was too dizzy to continue on. **"FREJA!" **she finally snapped out of it, to see her partner's supporting wire had snapped, and now she was panicking like never before. She saw her partner plummet towards the ground, but as she thought he was about to fall into the abyss, he had managed to grab onto the enterance of a minor cave that was dug into the mountain, and roll into it. She hyperventilated for a while until she finally could manage to understand the situation. "G-G..." she was shaking, and being on the brink of the tears of fear wasn't helping. It would only be two seconds before hell broke loose inside of her. **"GILBERT!"** she screamed with a raspy and shaky voice, while clinging on for her dear life to the edge of the mountain. "Screw this case! I'm going down, I have to see if he's alright!" she continuosly gasped for air while speaking her mind, as she slowly began climbing downwards. It didn't seem to long of a gap between where she was standing, and where he had fallen down. She tried to hurry on with the ascending as the thought of her boyfriend possibly being injured or anything worse really put her on the edge. She kept on going for what seemed like hours, but she finally did manage to reach the cave. She struggled inside and turned on the flashlight she kept with her in case of emergency. Gilbert was lying on the floor, a bit injured and covered in blood. She rushed over to him, and to her relief he was still breathing.

Freja was sitting beside Gilbert, having a rest before going out in the snow again. A few tears escaping her eyes, she'd quickly try to wipe them away. She was just too afraid and terrified of that mountain, and look what it did. The case could wait till later, now she needed to get Gilbert out of there, but she was resting, she needed it first. She sighed and tried to get her bravery together as she was supposed to descend the mountain now, but she had to wait till Gilbert was awake, in those conditions it would be impossible to carry him all the way down. After a few minutes, he wasn't seeming to wake up. Freja got more and more anxious, until she finally just went over to Gilbert's body to pick him up, and carry him down the mountains. The bad part was that the cave wasn't stable, and the part over Gilbert seemed like it was going to collapse. Fearing what could happen to the German with his current condition, she quickly shielded him with her body as the rocks quickly collapsed, making it hard to have possibly made an escape attempt in the first place. When it had ended, only the Vendelbo's own grunts of pain were heard through the cave. "Dammit." she muttered.

Pushing the rocks away from her and the albino was a hard task, but she managed, but not without pain. Her side was injured, badly. She needed a hospital, but she had to get the two out of there. "Fr-eja? A...re you okay?" she suddenly heard a very silent, but familiar voice. It was Gilbert's own raspy voice, and it was obvious his mind was a bit foggy. "I should be asking you that..." her eyes trailed as she tried to help him up, and to get with her down the mountains. "What? No, I'm fine, but you're grunting! Sure, the fall hurts, but that doesn't mean I can't speak or be okay, right? I'll just need some bandaging..." he tried to explain calmly, but she was far from relaxed. She picked him up and put him on her back, but the pain did in fact cause her to yell in pain. "Freja! Put me down, you're hurt and I can walk down myself!" his voice tried to convince her it was his concern, but it was obvious to her that it was most likely his pride of not wanting to be a damsel in distress. "No." she simply stated before walking outside the cave, and beginning to ascend. "Freja, dammit, listen to me for once!" "No. There's only a few hundred meters left." the argument could continue on and on into an eternity without going anywhere, but Freja would always just reply 'no, no, no', and after minutes of heated arguments, they had finally sucessfully descended. "I'll carry both our asses to the hospital." she murmured before walking over to their viechle before settling inside it and driving off.

Gilbert of course had the joy of explaining what had happened to both him and Freja to Mathias, since the woman had decided to take a relaxing little sleep before returning to any duties what-so-ever. "You got her to climb a mountain?! You motherfucker, how could you?!" the concerned Dane was panicking his ass off from the news of what happened to his sister. "Calm down, Dane! If I knew all this crap would happen today, I wouldn't have accepted this task, and I definetly wouldn't drag Freja along to it!" he tried to explain the enraged Dane the situation, but under the pressure he put him under, it was a harsh task. "That's not what I'm saying! I know you wouldn't have done that if you knew the danger, I'm talking about how the hell you could allow my sister to climb a mountain when she has a phobia of heights!" at that moment, Gilbert fell silent. Freja, had a phobia? And she didn't tell him about it? He quickly said 'one moment' before bursting into the room Freja was laying in. "Freja!" he yelled harshly to try and get her attention. "How could you not tell me you where afraid of heights?! Now it's obvious why you were shaking so much, you were having a panic attack, right?!" the brunette stared at him before looking away with shame. "Because you'd see me as pathetic if I didn't go through the task!" she tried defending herself, before being grabbed by the shoulders and pulled face to face with her partner. "What you did wasn't pathetic in the least bit Freja, I can't believe it." he told her, while he just looked at her. It was captivating to see how different their eyes were. Dark red eyes was what he had, while she had crystal blue eyes. Polar opposites attract at times apparently. "I love you, okay..." he hugged her tightly, and waited for a reply. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE SEVEN

CHANGE OF DIRECTION

"Freja, I know what happened at the mountains were my fault, don't blame yourself." Gilbert had finally cracked, he couldn't be a heartless bastard for too long. Or at all for that matter, he himself did in fact know how a phobia felt, no matter how pathetic every single moment of a height phobia sounded. "I'm not, I just know you think it's stupid. So let me tell you one thing." this grabbed the German's attention, what was on her mind this time? "You wanna know why I'm so afraid of heights, well I'll tell you. When I was still considering a career for what I wanted to do with my life, a guy I came across who lived in the same apartment complex as my sister, Rikke, did. He wasn't too- well, sane. One day, I don't know why I did it, but I was on the roof of the tall aparment complex, when that psycho then came up and tried to push me off..." the Vendelbo shuddered a bit and turned her head away from the detective. They were currently walking from the store to Freja's farm, in the natural district. The night-sky was clear, with a bit of mist here and there. Their breath was visible in the cold night, as they had decided it was too dangerous to wander off alone with the new threats against the agency. It wasn't late, but since it was winter, it was pretty dark. It was around 16:58 PM. There wasn't any snow yet, that was to come, although it was pretty frosty. Freja decided to continue on, "And so there I was, hanging on for dear life as he tried and tried to push me down, but suddenly I just grabbed his arm, and when he pulled it up I came with it. After that, he tried to push me down once again, but to no avail when I had then begun to fight back, and ended up knocking him out. So I took him to the police station, and they told me that same guy had another victim come in and report the crime, but not with the actual suspect. And they had a hard time believing I wasn't her for some reason, but they saw it on my blue eyes, and she apparently had green eyes. Otherwise, they said I looked pretty much like her. But anyways, after that I got interested in criminal justice, but I still didn't want to be a police officer. So then I found out about some little thing called the CSI, and that's another long story." she finished. Gilbert stared a bit in awe, but changed his expression quick.

When they arrived at Freja's farm, it was about 17:12 PM. With a bit of a worried expression, she quickly took off her flower, and her phone out of her pocket. "What are you doing?" the German now stood with the groceries, as he slowly put them down on the table next to him. "We can track each other because of the SD card in our phones, right?" "Yeah, so what of it?" the German adruptly responded. "Good, I'll get a new one tomorrow. This." she pointed at the SD card in her hands. "This is going in this fake flower you made me, so just in case any funny stuff happens with the mafia, you'll always be able to track me." Gilbert had to admit that was a pretty clever way of thinking, but hey, when Matthew taped his phone to his leg, he wasn't really surprised. No really, Matthew taped his phone to his leg, and he took his leg to his ear everytime he had to answer a call. For safety reasons, this was also why it was always muted. She took it into another room, leaving Gilbert with the groceries. He was a man to know his manners, so he tried figuring out where all of the groceries went.

Freja came out a few minutes later. Her flower was in the hair once again, and she was setting her hair up in a ponytail. Nobody really knew why she let her hair grow out so much, but nevertheless they didn't question it, because they'd never get a proper answer. "Alright, I should get going with that dinner I promised to make." clapping her hands together, she did a quick smile before going over to her kitchen to begin the preperations for the dinner. "Feel free to have a look around Gil, there's nothing to hide here." weirdly enough, saying that scentence made her voice seem almost uninterested, like she wasn't even impressed with her own home. The detective nodded and began exploring a bit, until he found an open door that lead to a library. Oddly enough, it was filled with books about Vendsyssel, from history to the landscape itself. There was a lot of it. After a while of browsing the books, he went out of the library to go back to Freja, and see if there was anything to help with. But to his surprise, when he arrived back in the kitchen, the woman was already done cooking. "It's not somethin' fancy, I'm not that good at cookin'." she chuckled a bit, but the German just replied "I don't prefer fancy stuff anymore though." he snickered before being invited a seat by the brunette.

After the dinner, the two detectives just discussed different history from different places for a while. Gilbert's interest in Prussian history was major, like Freja's own interest in Vendsyssel's history. The Vendelbo spoke of how sad it was that there wasn't much documented history about Vendsyssel itself, and that most of the history she had collected was from speaking with her distant relations and other people like that. The German spoke about how cool it was the Prussian history, but how sad it was that it no longer was a country; he had nothing against having been born in Prussia if it still was there. "Hey wait, what's that sound?" the woman hushed her partner, and began listening to the sound of the hens cackling, and soon after followed her own dog beginning to bark. Freja didn't know the race of the dog's name, but she knew it's Danish version; so the race's name was apparently a "Dansk Spids". So of course the silly Vendelbo named it Skagerrak, after the strait Skagerrak that was outside Skagen, the northernmost town in Denmark. Aka, Denmark's "tip" or "egde"; of course also in Vendsyssel. Freja immediatly went over to take her jacket on, but Gilbert's senses told him to follow. When they had taken their jackets on, the brunette took a flashlight and went out the door, with Gilbert following, they locked the door securely. Cautiously, they approached the hen house, but when the flashlight shone on the fence, nothing was there. Freja was confused and opened the fence gate, as she approached the hens's small house they slept in. Weirdly enough, they all seemed to be less tense as they laid in their dens once again. Confused once again, she exited the fence allignment and closed the port. "That was weird. Ugh, maybe they just saw a fox or a cat..." she scratched the back of her head before signaling that they'd have to go back to the house. As they approached, the Vendelbo noticed something. "Crud, I forgot the backdoor keys. I'll get the spare ones up at my front door." she said, before heading off. Gilbert found the atmostphere to be eerie, almost kind of scary. He never did have plans to live alone in the Natural District anyways. He gazed across the dark night sky, before giving up when he realized all he could see were the street lights. He noticed it began taking a while, and got a bit worried when he then began moving up front to find Freja once again, when he heard a yell from the woman. It was muffled, but he could hear the distress in her voice. He began running around the two buildings that were seperating the enterance from the barn house. When he came there, a silhouette was closing his trunk as Gilbert noticed a moving figure in there, before the car drove off. But as he saw it driving off, there was another figure in it, and then he saw another car approaching.

Gilbert braced for another kidnapping and took his gun out, but saw the familiar looking car was in fact Vincent. Instantly the car stopped and a passenger door opened. "No time to explain! Get in!" Gilbert didn't want to question the Dutch in a situation like this, so instead he jumped in instantly. "How could you know Freja was kidnapped so fast?!" this time the German really was confused, was this planned out or did something actually just give him coincidence after coincidence. "He has Freja too? I just picked you up because you were the closest person who's also in the CSI around!" the Dutch man explained quickly before setting the speeder to max of the speed limit, he was a cop after all. "Besides, I had this little goat plushie for him. And we must not defy the strength of Sir Goat-sylot the Majestic! We must return his owner!" he German laughed before he returned to his serious mood, because damn that came out of nowhere. "Okay where the hell did that come from Vincent?" the two men sat in silence for a while. "You're right, I'm a bit high and we're chasing Matthew and Freja's kidnapper." the albino sat down for a while and thought over his life and friendship choices, actually it feels as if ever since his little brother died his life has gone downhill, or maybe it was Pluto. Ever since Pluto no longer was a planet, humanity had pretty much gone to the gutters. "Aren't we supposed to be serious about this whole thing with the kidnappers?" the two men then fell silent, as they then proceeded to slap on a serious facial expression. Now it was serious buisness.

"Alright so you can track Freja with an SD card she put into a flower?" Vincent's voice sounded far from a person who'd have any knowledge of what went through the Vendelbo's mind, but that was pretty ironic in Gilbert's eyes seeing he was dating a guy who's hobby was slapping people with intestines and taping phones to his leg. "Into the flower, you know, the one on her head?" to empathize his sarcastic scentence, Gilbert continuosly poked himself over the ear. "Did you even take a seatbelt on? There's been nothing indicating you have!" the German took a quick glance on his chest only to find out his seatbelt was fastened, and that he almost called his chest his breast. He quickly nodded to the Dutch man, as he got the coordinates from the flower's position. Luckily, it hadn't been taken off, and it was in fact moving towards the harbour. Something felt awfully cliché there for some reason, but he tried to shake it off. "You suddenly seem a bit tense Vincent, are you okay?" he quickly asked the driver, who's shuddering was clearly visible from the back seat. It didn't seem as if he was going to get a answer, but after the Dutch man tightened his grip on the steering-wheel and had taken a quick glance at the southern part of town. The southern part -aka, Downtown Pangaea- was where Max and Gilbert's homes laid. The difference between Uptown and Downtown Pangaea was the size of the buildings and the majority of how much space there actually was for people living in the city. The driver finally gathered his courage to explain his fears and phobias. "Well, you see. Me and Matthew did have an argument before he was taken. We were discussing the letter and all the stress in between, and I snapped at Matthew. He got so mad at me and stormed outside, and when I tried to run after him, a figure snatched him and threw him in a trunk! I tried to yell, but then he drove away, and then I went to my own car as fast as I could. He went north for some reason, but then I saw he stopped and rushed as fast as I could with the car, but that was when he took Freja, and it was too late. So now here we are chasing this asshole." Vincent took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "God damn it, sometimes I just wish I'd disappear. Maybe then I could finally be sure that I won't hurt anybody anymore." he muttered.

When they arrived at a destination close to the hangout, they could see the hangout was lightly guarded, and by closer inspection they could reckognize the car to be the one that had taken both Matthew and Freja. Without any hesitation, they began sneaking in. Luckily since it was dark, they had that to their advantage. Without thinking twice, Gilbert picked a rock up from the shore and threw it in the ocean, but it was big enough to cause quite the splash. Vincent had snuck over to another room to get closer to the guards, until he found himself in a room with guards in it. Quickly taking his gun out, he began to shoot. Luckily the cop was quicker than the three guards in the room, and due to their confusion of his location he could trick them, but not exactly with ease.

Gilbert finally had taken the oppertunity of the gunshots from his cop friend to burst into the building to find the people who'd been taken hostage. Apparently the guards had gone to find Vincent. Praying for the best, the German quickly proceeded through the many rooms of the place. Even if it looked like a warehouse on the outside, the place was designed like an Ikea shop, just with many small rooms. Though he knew why, it was because it was that silhouette guy who'd also taken Freja hostage not so long ago, killing her younger sister Asta in the process. As he continued, he could hear muffled grunts. Just to be cautious, he listened closely to the door. _"Shut it you, there's nothing you can do to save yourself now. I'll have to check the guards now, so you may have a last breath"._ A chill went down his spine as he reckognized that voice. It was definetly Berwald. Taking a moment to breathe, he quickly saw a box he could hide behind. Hesitating no further, he went for the box and quickly hid behind it. As the Swede exited the room and ran down the hallway, he took his chance and went into the room. To his surprise, there was only the Canadian.

"Alright now you can speak, tell me where Freja is!" running down the hallways to try and re-group with Vincent, the German and Canadian tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. "I don't know! I was pretty sleezy when I just woke up from being knocked unconcious inside a car!" the coroner's sarcastic tone wasn't one that pleased the detective the slightest. Grunting, he tried to continue on running with the Canadian. But when they arrived at the place where the Dutch man was, something terrible was awaiting them. Sure there were many guards laying defeated on the ground, bleeding out, but so was the Dutch man. He was coughing severely and he had bullet wounds going through many places. The Canadian instantly ran over to his boyfriend and tried to ask him what happened in a panicked tone. "I-I guess I was a bit o-v-erwhealmed tha's all..." followed by a severe coughing, the Dutch man chuckled in a very pleased tone. "No, no, no, no! Vincent, I-I'll find you some sort of bandaging! We need to get you to a hospit-" before the Canadian could finish his scentence, the cop shushed him. The pool of blood from the wounds under him was big, and he dipped his hand into it. After that, he raised his hand to begin drawing something on his chest. It was heart shaped, but his hand shook so much that it was impossible for him to draw it perfectly. "M-Matthew... It's okay, this is what I want." Vincent's eyes teared up as he for the first time in a while actually cracked a smile; it was a smile so big and bright, and the one Matthew dreamed about. The Canadian's eyes wouldn't be left dry either as he suddenly began sobbing violently. "Vincent, please!" his cracked voice was too much for the detective to handle as well. Gilbert didn't want to cry right now, he had to find Freja. "I'll leave you two be..." it was hard to swallow the lump stuck in his throat, but he had to as he exited the room. "I love you, Matthew..." the Dutch man's breath became weaker as he no longer could keep them open. "Now I can't hurt anybody anymore..." with that last scentence, Vincent's hand went limp. Sitting there with his hand for a while, Matthew finally burst out into tears. "VINCENT, NO. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME GOD DAMN IT!" for the first time in a long time the Canadian actually screamed, and he was pleading. "VINCENT PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T LEAVE ME HERE OH MY GOD NO!" his screams were almost unbearable as his choked voice began turning into more of a wheeze than anything else. "I forgot to tell you that I forgive you, Vincent..." he muttered as he let his tears and sobs speak the rest of his words, as he held the dead man's hand.

The German was now panicking to find out what had happened to his own girlfriend, as he slowly began panicking more and more. As he ran out, he found himself at a bridge leaning over the sea, as a dock that stood on tall pillars. He saw him, the Swede had Freja's arms behind her back as well as her feet bound together, as he was ready let the rope in his arms, the one that supported her to remain up on the deck, go. As he looked at the Vendelbo's expression, he knew she was looking for oppertunities, so he tried giving her one. But as soon as he stepped out of the door, the Swede shot after him. "I know you're there, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Don't pretend to hi-!" luckily Freja had noticed he was off guard, as she then yanked her entire body forwards, making both her and Berwald plummet towards the ocean. A splash was heard, as Gilbert ran over to the edge of the deck to see if they were okay. All he could see was the Swede keeping himself over the water by forcing the woman downwards. Without hesitation, Gilbert lept into the ocean to save Freja, and also get rid of the Swedish mafia member.

As he felt the cold ocean water overwhealm him, he quickly swam up to take a breath before swimming down again to find the Danish woman. As he grabbed hold of her, he didn't take two moments before swimming hastly up to the surface. As they reached it, the woman coughed severely, as the other detective tried to figure out where the Swede had gone, until the water had flown out of his ears and he finally heard the police sirens and blinding lights from the cops. It seems like right before his death, Vincent did in fact call for backup. What a great guy he was, and Gilbert was a hundred procent sure that he was going to miss him. He noticed the cops had found the Swede, but not the German and the Vendelbo in the water, leaving the German himself to get both of them out. As he neared shore, Freja began speaking. "Y'know Gil, you could give me more recognition for what I do, can't ya?" that was true he had to admit. She did go through a lot, and he never really credited her for any of it. Because the little brother she kind of raised is dead, and so is her brother's closest sister, she lived alone in a farm and barely got visitors, and she was harassed by being called "Mr. Gender confused" often. "Yeah, I know. Look Freja, I want you to know that no matter how lowly you think of yourself, you are amazing. I mean, how awesome was that move! I mean I wouldn't have done that, but still!" his words weren't exactly always the best of choice as he usually did end up pretty awkward with them, but nevertheless they at least seemed to have worked in this situation. He suddenly began looking at her, and the only light available was the moon behind them and the police signals in front of them. She looked amazing even now, he always found her incredibly intriguing when she had just faced battle. He didn't take notice as to how his head began moving in her direction, but his worries ended when he saw she was doing the same thing. And suddenly their lips touched each other, resulting in a long awaited kiss between the two. Closing their eyes, they let themselves enjoy the moment for as long as they could. When they seperated from the kiss, of course Gilbert had to come with a quote-on-quote "sly" remark. "Well now you know that I'm the best kisser right?" but no angry glare was given, just a snicker from the Dane. "God actual damnit, Gilbert."


	8. Chapter 8

EPISODE EIGHT

TWISTS AND TURNS

"Out of all the ways you possibly could've twisted your ankle." Gilbert grunted and continued bandaging his partner's foot. "It wasn't when we were at that warehouse place and you got kidnapped. It wasn't when you jumped into the ocean! But it was when you were doing work outside in your farm?!" it was like the world didn't want to make sense anymore, but he didn't understand why. Maybe that was the whole point of not making sense, that he wouldn't understand why it didn't make sense. "Yeah yeah it's dumb and I know, but maybe if you'd let me walk, then it wouldn't be that big of a thing." the female looked at her partner with an unimpressed glare, whilst he told her not to move an inch. "Or I could tie you to the bed so you won't move, and then this problem will be over soon." he sarcastically replied while doing the finishing touches of the bandaging on her foot. "There we go, now you shouldn't be able to move your foot too much." he stated, but quickly got a grunt and a muffled angry reply. "God damn it Gil, it's not exactly a broken foot. I can walk, it just hurts like hell." and in response, the German just said. "The only thing walking will do it make it worse. Seems like someone didn't listen to the nurses during the health ed classes that came." he almost hummed the last line as he really wasn't the man to be sassy most of the time, he was just outspoken. "Oh come on, those were shitty third-grade classes we got in the Danish schools! The nurse just broke into the class and interrupted us trying to learn how to spell freaking full sentences, so we could learn the difference between needing to have your arm amputated, and just needing a band-aid!" Freja chuckled a bit as she began to lighten a bit up from her previous gloomy mood. "Look, I'll get some ice for your foot." the German sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before standing up from the bed and walking out of the room.

After noticing her partner had left the room, the Vendelbo quickly took out a book from the drawer right beside her bed. With a pen in her hand, she began writing quickly, but in Danish of course. _"December 18th, 14:27. It seems as if I have managed to get injured once again, damnit. I hope this won't last all the way up till Christmas. It looks to be snowing outside, meaning I'm going to have to fill the animals' water up with hot water to have it not freeze in that cold, even though that means it has a higher chance of freezing quickly. About two days ago, the police had found that not so secret hideout of at least Berwald's part of this seemingly large mafia. Sadly we lost Vincent, but the police had told us to keep away from the body as they dragged it outside, but we haven't been notified of any funeral ceremony being held yet. Matthew has locked himself in his house for days, and Arthur had been convinced by Marianne to let him have a few days off while the assistant coroner took over. It's sad to see the effect this has on that Canadian, but I know how it feels. I wonder how Rikke is doing. She got quite paranoid after the incident with Magnus, and now I'm afraid something might happen to her. I'd better call her."_ as she finished her sentence, the book was quickly clamped shut and shoved back into the drawer as she reached for the phone lying on the drawer as well. Quickly dialing the number up, Freja took the phone to her ear. As usual, she'd hear her sister on the other end, but once again she had to speak Danish now that it was her family. _"Hello, who is this?" "It's me, Freja." _she quickly responded to her sister. _"Freja! Oh I haven't heard from you in ages, what's going on?"_ Freja could hear the relief in her elder sibling's voice, and let out a sigh of relief._ "Nothing too special, I just sprained my ankle."_ and suddenly the Jutlandic woman on the other end let out a bit of a gasp before anxiously continuing on._ "You have a tendency to do that sis, you sure you're supposed to farm so much?" "Injuries are a usual thing that happens when you're a farmer, I don't mind them." _the Vendelbo's voice sounded monotoned and uninterested as she didn't bother about the pain going on in her foot that she was trying to move. _"At least your foot isn't broken. Are you okay by the way, I heard you were kidnapped! I want to know who did it!" "Berwald of course. Wouldn't it be obvious that the bastard who tried to kill me whilst he was my partner would be the one to do that." "Freja, I am no detective. With all the work you do, it could've been anybody!" "Well it wasn't, now calm down Rikke. You're too stressed over some stupid injury." _suddenly she could hear the grunt from her elder sister, as the tone turned strict. _"Freja Marie Køhler, you shut your mouth right now! It's not a stupid injury, because one day your foot could end up not being useable at all anymore! And it would be another "stupid injury"'s fault!" _Freja was actually shocked to hear her soft big sister snap at her like that, usually it would be the other way around. _"Whoops! Gotta go sis, take good care!" _and there came the soft tone again as the call was ended. Sighing, she put the phone back down on the drawer again. She heard a small laughter from the doorway as she looked over to see the German smiling widely whilst trying not to laugh too loudly. "How long have you been laughing your ass off over there?" she sighed a bit while throwing a pillow at him and grunting. "Ever since you put your little diary back in the drawer." as he replied, he threw the pillow back at her and smirked while walking over with a bag of ice.

After a while of just throwing pillows back and forth, Gilbert suggested that they needed a new topic to talk about. The Vendelbo suggested he went into her small book room to try and get some history books to talk about. The German found that to be a great idea as he ran in and got as many books about Vendsyssel's history as he could. "Okay, because of you this history has intrigued me so much, so you'd better explain me parts of it as well! There's only brief information about some parts of history in English!" he dumped the books onto the drawer, as he took one of the notebooks out. He turned to a page, and saw a title reading "The count's feud". "There, only brief part of it is explained! I don't understand it that much." the woman chuckled and told him to give her the book so she'd explain it. "Basically, Vendsyssel during the count's feud was just mad of peasants who were treated like shit by the bishops, especially this one named Stygge Krumpen, but I won't get into him right now. So these guys up here had nothing against the reformation, what they were against were the bishops treating them like quote-on-quote 'slaves'. So they began rioting, but the Nobility of Denmark noticed this and went up to try and stop their riot, but they failed as the peasants tricked them and fought them in a swamp! So they rioted around in Denmark, until their leader was executed. The peasants now faced a horrible fate, as every peasant in sight was slaughtered in cold blood, and had their houses burnt down and many had their right to own their own farms taken from them. Basically, they were back in the gutters. It's a sad story indeed, but that's why I appreciate Vendsyssel so much; because most of the history you find about it is pure bravery and individuality that helps them throughout their history! I'm proud of it, and I'm sad not many more people are." she finished the story off before having a bewildered Gilbert stare at the book. "Oh and before you ask, what was Prussia back then was kind of against Vendsyssel, as they helped the Nobility of Denmark and celebrated the reformation with them." all the German could say was just 'ouch' as he glanced over a few more history books for them to read.

As night was falling on, Gilbert had offered to make dinner. Being a bit lazy and sloppy that day, Freja couldn't resist saying yes to the offer, so now she was sitting in her bedroom and just stared out at the dark night. Christmas was coming soon, she'd better get prepared. As she slowly dazed off, the phone could be heard ringing. She was curious who could call her at this time, but she looked at the number. _'Mathias'_ she just quickly sighed and answered the call. Once again, in Danish. _"Freja, Freja! This is Freja isn't it?" "Yes Mathias, this is Freja." "Freja! Oh my God! Listen, you remember I'm dating Emma -Vincent's sister, right?" "Yeah, what's this about?" "Freja listen, Emma just got a call from the hospital. They say they have Vincent!" "What?! Vincent's dead, what're they doing with his fucking corpse?!" "That's the thing, it's not his corpse. It's him!" "What are you saying?"_ Freja's tone was bewildered and shocked as she slowly awaited the answer from her brother. _"Vincent's alive. When they dragged his corpse out, he was twitching and coughing, so the police quickly took him to the hospital. And then they took a test of the blood he was lying in, and remember that Matthew had described to you that there was another corpse of a guard pretty close to him?" "...Yeah?" "Well, ninety procent of that blood was that corpse's, ten procent was actually Vincent's. So he fell unconcious, and when Matthew trembled, he couldn't see that Vincent had a pulse and was breathing. So now he's recovering in the hospital. Well, that was all the time I had sis, see you!" _and so the call ended. The woman sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before she at last screamed for Gilbert.

Thumps were heard as the German burst through the door with a panicked expression. "Freja, what's wrong?!" he exclaimed as he looked at her tearfull face. She just looked at him, and stated quietly. "He's alive. Vincent's alive..."


End file.
